


life's distractions

by steelrunner



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMAB Terminology, Catra Has A Sweet Tooth, Creampie, Fight Sex, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Other, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 04, The Author Is In Quarantine, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Sex, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Catra narrowed her eyes as Double Trouble began to pace back and forth, turning on their heels. “Then what, exactly, do you want to do instead.”“Anything,” Double Trouble groaned. They pivoted and threw themselves down on the bed next to Catra, dramatically throwing one arm over their eyes. “There has to be something we can use for a distraction. We’ll go crazy like this!”
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	life's distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by an anonymous party.
> 
> Just a quick heads-up - in this fic, Catra is trans, has a penis, and AMAB terminology is used when referring to it.

The Horde had always possessed a long, long list of emergency protocols. Catra had been required to memorize them along with the rest of the squad, back when they were in basic schooling; she’d privately assumed Hordak had to be crazy to bother keeping some of them on the books, at least before she’d realized the galaxy-spanning aim of his ambitions. Who had ever heard of a ‘tactical meteorite strike’, or a ‘mass magnetic field reversal’? What even was an Ichtherian strangleweed, and why did it require the Horde to keep a stockpile of flamethrowers?

Now, as the Horde’s second-in-command, Catra could appreciate some of those protocols. _Some_ of them. She wasn’t feeling appreciative right now, although she had to admit putting the Fright Zone on lockdown was probably the best bet they had at combating the virus. (Catra didn’t find the idea of a contagious magical virus that scary when all it did was temporarily turn you into a goose, but it would be incredibly inconvenient.) The problem was that protocol implementation was out of Catra’s hands - it was routinely assigned to a group of quartermasters and housing supervisors. They were the ones who made sure that food and resources were distributed fairly, medical response teams were prepared, and every resident of the Fright Zone had somewhere to stay, no matter where they had to stick them.

Which meant that when Catra had been locked down in her quarters, she had been assigned a roommate.

“My, what a...well-fortified room you have,” Double Trouble said - practically purred, really - as they surveyed the shabby glory that was Catra’s room. The steel-plated room was big enough to fit a single twin bed, a chair, and a banged-up desk, all three of which served to house piles of clothing, paper, and the occasional ball of yarn. It might not look like much to Double Trouble after they had been palling around with princesses, but in the Horde privacy was the ultimate luxury. Catra had seized this room the day after she’d been appointed second-in-command.

“Yup,” Catra said drily. She took a seat on the bed, kicking her legs up and putting her hands behind her head in a pose that was both deliberately casual and possessive. Double Trouble might be here temporarily, but this was _her_ space, after all.

“It does have a certain military charm...” Double Trouble didn’t even seem to notice Catra, still looking around at the room with a curious expression on their face. Thankfully, they didn’t follow that up with a question about who was sleeping where - a question Catra herself didn’t know how to answer - but instead said, “I think I got the gist of what that nurse was going on about, but I assume all that stuff about going outside in ‘life-threatening situations only’ doesn’t actually apply, correct?”

“Uh, no?” Catra said, raising her brow. “Do you know what a lockdown is? Those goody two-shoes health officers aren’t going to let anyone get away with sneaking out.”

Double Trouble smiled sharply. “Even you, the great commander?”

Catra huffed, trying not let her frustration show on her face. “They’re more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Then…what exactly are we supposed to _do_ until one of us is on the verge of death?”

“Stare at the wall,” Catra drawled, unable to resist a smirk. “Try counting the rivets, that’s fun.” 

“ _Kitten_ ,” Double Trouble sighed, rolling their eyes, but Catra’s moment of humor slipped away as soon as Double Trouble flopped down on the floor, ignoring Catra in favor of staring up at the ceiling with a sigh of perfect boredom. 

Catra did her best to relax, but that lasted all of a minute and a half; she couldn’t stop her tail from twitching or her hands from flexing anxiously. At the foot of the bed, there was a massive pile of paperwork. Even though Catra normally disdained it, she dragged it over and started scribbling permissions on it with a stolen pen, filling out form after form after form.

Paperwork was something to do, but it wasn’t _enough_. It didn’t help that this room lacked any windows; she could feel the minutes slipping by as she flipped through the papers, but every time she looked up things were exactly the same. She’d done her best to wiggle out of this, but her attempts hadn’t been met with any support - even Hordak, ever the stubborn one, had only reacted to the news with a snarl and retreated to his Sanctum. In any other circumstance she would have gone ahead and snuck out. But no, even that was too risky, all because of some stupid magic that the Princesses hadn’t even had the smarts to release intentionally. _They_ were probably being plagued with it too. And Catra couldn’t even take advantage of it, because some two-bit minor officers had sent _her_ to her room and corralled her inside before she could figure out a bypass for the automatic door shutdown. Like she was some cadet who was too much trouble to be worth putting on punishment detail, unnecessary and useless.

With a frustrated growl, Catra shoved the pile off her lap, sending them toppling onto the floor in a cascade of fluttering white papers. It didn’t make her feel any better.

“Okay, you know what, I am not doing this,” Double Trouble declared abruptly. Their voice temporarily broke Catra’s train of thought, and she watched as they rolled to their feet in one fluid motion, looking down at Catra with their hands on their hips, head cocked and tail swishing. ‘Performer’ really was the perfect career for them - Catra had never known anyone who posed so unconsciously that didn’t treat the world like their personal audience.

“Not doing _what?_ ”

“The whole ‘locked room’ scenario. Two actors, one set, all that internal conflict with nowhere to go - I enjoy watching drama as much as anyone, but right now I do _not_ have the energy to participate in this scene.”

Catra narrowed her eyes as Double Trouble began to pace back and forth, turning on their heels. “Then what, exactly, do you want to do instead.”

“Anything,” Double Trouble groaned. They pivoted and threw themselves down on the bed next to Catra, dramatically throwing one arm over their eyes. “There has to be _something_ we can use for a distraction. We’ll go crazy like this!”

If Catra had been a cadet under these circumstances, she would have resorted to destructiveness, carving epithets into every flat surface in the room. If she had been stuck in a room with literally any other subordinate, she would have told them to tidy up for her, or to stand in the corner and count to a thousand. But with Double Trouble...

Maybe there was something they could use to distract themselves. Just because Catra was in a generous mood.

Catra sat up, climbing to her feet on the tough old mattress as Double Trouble watched with interest. She sidestepped Double Trouble as she approached the headboard, reaching for a panel high up on the wall above it. She had noticed when she moved in that the metal lining of the wall had loosened in places, including above her bed; when she widened the gap, she had found an old electrical box whose contents had been deactivated and stripped before being walled over. A perfect hiding place.

“You tell no one about this,” Catra said. Part of her had to admit her threatening tone was undercut by how she plopped down on the bed, a box of candy held securely in her hands, but that wasn’t her concern at the moment. What _was_ her concern was the way Double Trouble perked up immediately at the sight of the colorful container, rolling over as their tail lifted and curled in a way that was obviously instinctual. “This was _not_ easy to get ahold of.”

“I’ll bet,” Double Trouble said, their eyes shining as they crawled forward and leaned against Catra’s side; Catra almost flinched away, but Double Trouble was surprisingly (pleasantly) warm, their scaled green skin almost perfectly smooth. “I thought it was against the rules here to eat food that wasn't gray and rectangular.”

“It is,” Catra said, preening a little. “Luckily, commanders can get away with things like that.”

She popped the lid off to reveal several rows of chocolate treats, smuggled all the way from one of the princesses’ kingdoms. The smell alone made her mouth water. She popped one in her mouth - filled with rich, creamy caramel, _yum_ \- and then handed one to Double Trouble, who took a bite and moaned, “Oh, this is _decadent_.”

Catra hummed in agreement, and for a few minutes there was silence, only broken by the sound of content chewing. Bit by bit, they worked their way through the almost-full box. Catra slowly relaxed, ears rising up from where they had been laid flat against her head. This was kind of nice, even if it meant she didn’t get to keep her candy all too herself. Double Trouble was surprisingly not-horrible to sit with - no (intolerable) whining, no flattery, no unnecessary conversation.

Then she reached for the last caramel chocolate in the box, and her hand collided with Double Trouble’s, reaching for the same treat.

Double Trouble immediately looked at Catra. “Pretty please?”

“No way.”

“I’ll steal you another box when I go back to Bright Moon. Ten boxes.”

“Not a chance.”

“A whole cake. And I’ll get the princesses a replacement and have it poisoned.” 

Catra laughed despite herself. “No!”

Double Trouble made a quick grab for the chocolate, and Catra jerked the candy box away, laughing again as she held it over the floor and out of their reach. 

“Oh come on, kitten!”

“I said no way! _Flutterina_ is probably eating sugar three meals a day in Bright Moon!”

“It tastes better when it’s stolen!”

“Yeah, so I’m going to be the one to eat it!”

Double Trouble made another grab for her outstretched arm, and Catra ducked, leaning away as Double Trouble tried to climb over her - and then she leaned a little too far, and the edge of the bed slipped out from under her, sending Catra, the bed’s assortment of blankets, and Double Trouble to the floor with a massive _thump_.

Catra blinked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, too stunned to even be angry. Double Trouble groaned: not very pained, so they were probably fine. Catra grunted in response, then sat up, pushing the blankets aside. She looked to her side, only to see Double Trouble reaching for the box of candy where it had landed between the two of them.

Instinctively, Catra slapped their hand away, and for a moment she tensed in expectation - for Double Trouble to pull back, for herself to bark at Double Trouble to leave it alone - but instead Double Trouble laughed, purred, “Oh, is _that_ how it’s going to be,” and tackled Catra around the waist. The realization hit Catra a half-second later; they weren’t fighting, they were _play-fighting_. 

Well, why the hell not?

If the sweets had been a distraction, then fighting was a challenge. It wasn’t like fighting with Adora, who had always been Catra’s hand-to-hand partner; Double Trouble fought _dirty_. What they might have lacked in natural inclination, they made up for in speed, height, and shamelessness. Catra couldn’t keep herself from yelping with every sly pinch, and she couldn’t let her guard down for a single moment if she wanted to avoid being pinned. The box of treats got shoved under Catra’s bed and was quickly forgotten. 

In the meanwhile, Catra and Double Trouble wrestled each other across the floor, kicking and giggling every inch of the way. Finally, Catra was able to tackle them from behind, and she latched onto them like an angry mountain cat, crawling up to sit on their back and grab their arms. “Gotcha!” she crowed.

“That’s what _you_ think,” Double Trouble said, and their tail swung up and smacked Catra’s side, shocking her enough to loosen her grip. In a flurry of motion they rolled over, knocking Catra flat on her back as Double Trouble landed atop her, their weight pinning her solidly. Both of them were breathing hard. A throb of heat ran down Catra’s spine, and she shifted uncomfortably. Double Trouble was pressed so closely against her, and the more Catra struggled against them the more aware of it she was. When Double Trouble shifted and pressed their thigh between Catra’s legs, Catra grunted, hips jerking upwards to grind down against it.

Both of them froze, staring at each other, and something in the atmosphere changed...but not necessarily for worse.

“Are you good with this, kitten?” Double Trouble said. Their voice wasn’t quite as playful as before - a little hesitant, like they were ready to back off. But _eager_ , underneath it all.

Catra grinned. “Bring it on, _lizard_.”

In response, Double Trouble kissed her. It was gentler than she expected, firm and close-mouthed, pressing their lips together slowly with no attempts to rush her along. Then, when Catra began kissing them back, it deepened just as slowly while Double Trouble hummed against her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip. When Catra groaned in frustration and bit back, demanding _more_ , Double Trouble pulled back teasingly, forcing Catra to follow and initiate another, deeper kiss. Catra was so focused on it she didn’t even care when Double Trouble leaned back and lifted her up off the floor - at least, not until they dumped her onto the bed.

Catra spluttered as she landed on the now-stripped mattress, but before she could rise Double Trouble pushed her back down, standing over her with a wicked grin. “Why don’t you take that uniform off, darling,” they said. “I know exactly what I want to do with you.” Catra couldn’t help but glare up at them, indignant - who said they could give her orders? 

Then they began to peel out of their skin-tight jumpsuit, and Catra’s protests died on her tongue.

Once both of them were naked, Double Trouble climbed onto the bed and straddled Catra’s hips. Catra caught only a glimpse of a plush turquoise slit between their legs before they were sliding up, letting Catra’s half-hard shaft bump against their belly and crotch. “How lovely,” they murmured. Catra shivered at the nudge of tender skin, unable to take her eyes off the sight of her plump brown shaft against the pale green of Double Trouble’s belly - it was like a display of what would happen if Double Trouble slid forwards just a few more inches, lifted their hips and sank down and down - 

Double Trouble chuckled. “I know exactly what you’re thinking, kitten.” They ran a hand up Catra’s stomach, ruffling the downy fur there. “And the answer is, not yet.”

They slid their hips forward, slowly dragging their slit over Catra’s cock - but only far enough to trap it between Catra’s belly and Double Trouble’s pussy, the flushed head peeking out of those blue folds. Catra moaned at the feeling of their folds pressing against her, slick enough to slide easily over the textured underside of Catra’s cock. Apparently that fight had riled them up as much as it had Catra. Double Trouble smirked and began rocking their hips, a smooth, easy motion that made Catra shudder all the harder.

“Double Trouble…” Catra said, voice trailing off as Double Trouble kept rutting against her. When they twisted their hips, Catra felt the bump of their clit slide over the head of her cock, making Double Trouble hum in pleasure. “Don’t - ugh - don’t be such a tease!”

“Mmm, I’m _quite_ happy like this.” Double Trouble let out a long, hedonistic moan. “If you want me to do something else, why don’t you make m - ”

Catra bucked upwards hard, twisting her hips as Double Trouble lost their balance, bouncing back onto the mattress. Catra was upright in a flash, and this time she was the one who climbed on top of Double Trouble, spreading their long legs apart and lifting one over her shoulder. She took _her_ turn rutting her dick against Double Trouble’s pussy, grabbing it by the base and pressing against those soft, inviting folds that parted for her with every thrust, reveling in the filthy wet sound that it made. Double Trouble only writhed, cooing as Catra pinned their other leg against their chest. “Mm, darling - !”

Catra pressed the head of her cock against Double Trouble’s hole, then slowly sank inside. _Damn_ , but they felt amazing: tight, wet, clutching greedily around her. This might not last long, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to give it her all. Double Trouble took it with ease, leg kicking in delight when Catra’s hips were finally flush against theirs.

Catra held on tight as she began to _really_ thrust, pounding Double Trouble with as much strength as she could muster, and Double Trouble took it all happily, moaning Catra’s name and tipping their head back as the force of their movement shook the bed. They snaked an arm down between them, and Catra watched hazily as they played with their clit, rubbing it to full hardness as Catra’s cock plunged in and out of them scarcely an inch below. Catra kept her pace steady, hard, and deep, and within minutes Double Trouble keened, shuddering forcefully as they squeezed their eyes shut. Their pussy clenched down tight and gushed.

Catra fucked them through it for a few trembling seconds before she couldn’t resist any longer; with a whine, she thrust deep inside as she came, Double Trouble’s pussy still pulsing around her cock. The aftermath left her panting and swaying. She barely had the presence of mind to pull out before she collapsed on top of Double Trouble, burrowing in against their side. The two of them lay like that for another minute, catching their breath.

“Now that’s the kind of distraction I wanted,” Double Trouble murmured. Their hand landed on Catra’s head, between her ears, and Catra couldn’t help but push up into the touch, shivering with delight as Double Trouble’s long fingers stroked over her scalp. “ _Good_ kitten.”

Catra jerked her head up to bite at Double Trouble’s hand, and Double Trouble burst out laughing. They only laughed harder as Catra pounced again, catching them around the waist and wrestling them down into the sheets.

“I want a rematch,” Catra growled, and she didn’t realize she was grinning until Double Trouble’s mouth was back on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


End file.
